


Who Knew?

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, So much smut, dub con, i can't explain the angst, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19925986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: It’s been 5 years since the snap, Bucky doesn’t seem to be coming back. Enters a stranger who is a balm to her soul. Will she dare to love again?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written non con/dub con, so, please, be a little gentle with me. Only part 3 is non-con/dub con , so please, if this offends you, DO NOT CLICK ON PART 3!!! Just move on.
> 
> Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and/or comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Enlighten me again, why are we playing Truth or Dare in the middle of a club when we can barely hear each other?!’ Peering intently over your glass at the three people opposite her, you downed the last of your vodka, before choking and gagging on it as everyone around you laughed uproariously. Trying your best to control your own laughter, you set the bottle down as Vesper winked at you before shaking a large silver cocktail mixer.

‘Feeling a little reptilian, in the nastiest way possible? We have you covered with Alligator Sperm! This bright green gator crazy goodness contains melon liqueur, pineapple juice, and yes, a literal splash of cream. Try ordering it at the bar with a straight face like me if you actually have the balls.’ She finished her sales pitch with a poker face as she poured out thelime green liquid into fresh glasses while Shayan held a small pitcher of cream. 

_It was busy tonight, the crowd seemed to be thrice more than normal, the reek of booze, sweat and desperation spraying everywhere as you shifted on the slightly sticky leather. None of you ever spoke the truth outside of the group therapy sessions Steve forced you to go to. It was like scraping fresh wounds with salt, hence, every time Truth or Dare was played, it was more Shot or Dare. The latest dare being Vesper had to get a hickey from someone she hadn’t slept with yet; the video now safely in your phone courtesy from the bartender who had been necking her barely minutes ago, the fresh purple of the bruise standing out against her olive skin._

‘Crocodile cum, actually.’ Lucien was so matter of fact, everyone collapsed into a fit of giggles again as she waggled her eyebrows at him. The bass of the music thrummed through your veins as all of you relaxed, occasionally bursting into fits of laughter as all of you did shot after shot; most of the dares having already been done before and the novelty had faded. 

‘Y/N, you. Flash your tits to the first guy that puts his hands on you or 5 shots.’ Shayan pointed at you, flashing you a grin that was anything but innocent, as you shrugged. Slamming all 5 in a row, you winked at them, waiting for the moment the liqueur went straight to your head; the throng of people gathered beneath the DJ, all looking to escape reality like you, parted like the sea as you slid off the leather vinyl.

The heat was near unbearable, but you didn’t care; the pulse of the music called to you, it was the only time you’ve ever felt _so alive, so free_. You could feel your blood singing as the humidity clung to you like second skin. The bass vibrated beneath your red heels; anything was better than thinking about what lay outside the walls of the club. At least protected by the four walls, throbbing beats and strobe lights, you didn’t have to face the rubble that Thanos left behind. The pain and suffering of the people lost still pierced deep in hearts; why Steve left you alone after you both lost him. The love of your life and his best friend. _Bucky._

Swallowing the sudden lump in your throat, you swirled your hips, rucking up the black camisole top you borrowed from Wanda paired with the skin tight jeans she and Natasha would whistle at every time you stepped out in them, running your hands through your skin, as you let yourself be seduced by the music. The memories of their laughter echoed in your mind as you noted several appreciative glances at your dancing and your body, knowing the glitter oil you used was illuminating your curves just right as you flipped your hair back. You caught a flash of gold, Lucien’s watch glinting for a second, as he gave you a thumbs up, hoisting Shayan up. Nodding once, you blew a kiss to Vesper; knowing your friends were just checking on you before heading out.

Vesper and Lucien understood better than most; your need to stay awake the entire night. Giving you a once-over from the table, they would check that you’re okay before calling it a night. They never stayed long; but they never said no to you either whenever you asked to go out. You continued swaying side to side, giving your hips an extra boost, pushing the memories away; the flash of teeth, crinkle of eyes before steel-blue eyes… 

No! You dug nails into your side sharply, the pain chasing away the scent of gun metal, whiskey and mint. It was either dancing till the bouncer called a cab for you, telling you it was time to close up or spending hours waiting silently, staring up at your ceiling fan waiting for the alarm to ring. You always stayed till closing time, helping out to clean the place down, making sure the employees got home safe.

The body that suddenly slotted against you from behind was both familiar yet a stranger. A distant memory of raised scars and a warm, calloused hand, the same hand that now splayed wide against your belly, unyielding yet soft. Leaning against the hard chest, you continued swaying hypnotically and he followed without a second thought. ‘Did you know, there’s a rumour going on,’ you began after a long pause, as his grip tightened on your belly at your facade of casualness, that hint of pain rushing to your head faster than alcohol. ‘That you’re Erik Stevens, T’Challa’s cousin?’

The flex of the muscles under his skin relaxed fractionally, as you wondered what he was so afraid of. Nobody cared about that anymore; too much had happened. He slipped a hand beneath the camisole, up to rest underneath your ribcage, so warm and steady. It pressed just beneath your breast; thumbing slowly at the curve, a whisper, _let go for me._

_Y_ ou could kick yourself for the comparison you can’t help but make that he never matches up to. That memory lane was dangerous as you pulled yourself out once again, chasing away the ghost of cold metal against your skin, another rough palm splayed out against your tummy, keeping you grounded against him as you very slowly sunk yourself into the crook of his body. 

‘What’s my name?’ Erik asked quietly, his words brushing against the shell of your ear as his hand came up to your breast, squeezing the soft flesh. ‘What do you know about me?’ He dipped his head further, his tongue snaking out to taste the jasmine on your skin, the other hand slowly tracing out symbols onto your bare flesh, the symbols etched on your skin like he knew, as you struggled not to shudder under his touch.

‘Charismatic genius, MIT graduate with top honors, slight homicidal tendencies and-,’ You cut yourself off, not wanting to do this dance anymore. You sighed indifferently, tired. ‘Why does it matter? One night and I’ll never see you again.’

His hips suddenly pressed flush against you, his cock coming to nestle between your ass, his hand playing with a nipple. A guttural growl of warning reverberates through his chest into you, like you’re treading on thin ice. True dread spiked through you as his posture shifted, shoulder rolled unconsciously back, feet parallel so that the weight is evenly distributed. The stance of a warrior. 

His voice was a low timber as you slowly turned to face him, looking up at those piercing brown eyes filled with cold intelligence. ‘No,’ he assured, pulling the nipple away before releasing it, watching it bounce lightly. ‘Not with me. Never with me.’

You looked down to see the markings peeking from the top of his white shirt and the cuffs of his jean jacket. You knew they adorned his entire upper body; earned with every life taken. You should have trembled with fear when you traced one scar, but there was a deeper need to trace your tongue along each one, the way he longed to trace his fingers across every ink you had.

You sighed heavily again, breaking away from his touch as your body screamed for his warmth, hands that promised to show that you would be taken care off, over and over again. You managed to get away enough to reach the bar when Erik grabs your hand and like a movie spins you into his arms, flush against his chest, one hand slapping your ass so fiercely you gasp as he simply sets his lips on yours.

_It could have been maybe a minute, but it felt like time suspended itself; everything slowed down before he gazed down at you, the hurt and concern in his eyes surprising. ‘Come with me, please.’ He held his hand out, and you slipped yours in it without thinking._

_Your talks lasted the entire night, even after the soft pink and lavender of dawn peeked through, you both kept going. He starts with his beginning. About his father, about Wakanda, how he just wanted what was his by right; but even that had been deceitful. The fight for the throne, how he almost died, meeting the White Wolf. An enigma unlike himself._

_Your heart clenched but he held you in his arms, your legs between his body, stroking your back against the silk. He tells you what his cousins were like, unable to hold a grin back at the elegant respect he begrudgingly built between him, T’Challa and M’Baku though the latter would love the chance to break his back. Shuri, for being a prodigy yet so humble, it annoyed him and made him prouder than he could have imagined._

_You tell him how you met Bucky when Okoye and Steve forced him to join a yoga class as he wasn’t sleeping, and they had tried everything. Even Shuri was fed up. How it was a riot watching him struggle even though he had the natural agility and flexibility of an Olympian gymnast. Within a week he asked you out, a month later you were his girl, staying with him in STARK Towers, recounting all the incidences when F.R.I.D.A.Y and Tony would team up with Sam to play tricks on you._

_He tells you about how Okoye beat him to within an inch of his life for attempting to murder her king and manipulate her lover, W’Kabi. He reluctantly admitted he deserved that as you laughed out loud, missing the way his face lit up at your laugh. His voice breaks slightly as he mentions going for therapy, going deep into the jungles to stop poachers, how he had just finished his probation when he heard the news, watching his men disappear._

_A diplomat and the acting king for Wakanda, he came here hoping for some change, just anything to take him away from the ashes that haunted him. You would never admit how the bleakness in his eyes matched the ache in your heart…_

You stand offering him a place to crash and a mug of peppermint hot chocolate as the sun filters through. He slowly pulls you into his embrace, arms tightening around you, the need to protect you, covet you so strong he doesn’t realise he’s near tears till his voice comes through ragged and raw.

‘Ya know, I expected something better than hugging the hottest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on and getting hot chocolate for baring my soul.’ 

He stares down at you, a cocky smirk on his face, his eyes shining with unshed tears you wanted to smear with your thumb.

**‘You want something better? Here’s my number.’** Scribbling your number on his hand with a ball point pen you found in his jacket, it was like a purse in there. ‘No calls for the next 2-3 days. I don’t put out on the first date.’

Winking at him, you power walked away, heels clacking, telling yourself you wouldn’t look back. Within 2 minutes, you started chuckling, looking at the message from the unknown number flashing on your screen.

_‘I’m not waiting 2 days for that ass.’_

8 Weeks Later

Your back hit the mattress with a thump, bouncing lightly, giggling as you shifted yourself half upright to see Erik more clearly, the bangles on your wrists clinking softly against each other. His dark eyes glittered in the darkness, the lust stamped on his face hungry as he reached for your ankle, tracing the delicate bone before kneeling on the bed, straddling your knees, holding you down with his weight.

Leaning forward, he kisses his way up the red fabric, the gold accents shining in the moonlight, pausing at your exposed waist. Shifting the material of your sari aside, he took a good look at you, chest heaving against the barely there blouse, your tattoos swirling in intricate patterns around your skin.

Grabbing your wrists, he gently kisses your clenched fists, the metal scarping softly against his lips, smiling at the soft exhale of breath as he pulls you up, deftly untying the strings that held the scraps of lace together, exposing your breasts to him. Pushing you back enough to arch your back, he trails a trail with his tongue over one breast, before pulling the fabric back over your skin, your nipples hard and aching, peeking through the sheer material.

‘Did you enjoy making your King squirm for you? Wrapping me around your little finger, turning me into a jealous clout with just a yard of fabric? Hmm, answer me!’ He slapped you once, the slight sting making you gasp as with another grim smile, he slants his mouth over yours, swallowing the squeak of surprise, his hand tweaking a nipple, the soft scratch of brocade teasing your sensitive skin.

Mewling slightly, you grab his shoulders when he pulls away, trying to pull him down to your lips again, but he shrugs you off, instead kissing a burning trail down your neck, deftly undoing your necklace and draping it on the table beside; over your exposed shoulder before biting down on the firm muscle, his teeth leaving their imprint behind.

Frustrated at Erik’s refusal to kiss you, your hands reach for the lapels of his suit, fumbling to get the buttons undone on his shirt, as he reached to nip at your collarbone, sucking a row of purple bruises along the column, grabbing your hands and pulling them away from his shirt, shaking his head.

‘No baby, not this time. Not after that little stunt you pulled with this outfit…’ His words trail away as he runs a warm possessive hand over your waist, tugging lightly at the thin chain that adorned it, licking his lips slowly as your own heartbeat sped up.

_*_

_Another useless gala dinner with the world leaders; just another unproductive meeting for them to try and reason with the Avengers. They never showed, leaving everything to you and Erik. The situation had worsened as nobody knew what to do with all the empty infrastructure. You had been sent to mediate lest the situation worsened; you wondered since when did a yoga teacher become a certified consultant._

_Slowly climbing up the stairs, making sure your golden high heels didn’t catch along the embroidered fabric, you strode towards the foyer, just as Eric stepped in with Okoye nearly barrelling into the Prime Minister of Canada over, as his eyes never left you. The mere sight of you, a vision of gold and red with slight accents of blue; a true goddess. Okoye merely smiled at you, mouthing how beautiful you looked before her sharp eyes swept around, making sure there was no threat as the Prime Minster ogled at you._

_His reaction did not go unnoticed by the Warrior King, his mouth tight at the sight of the sari wrapped around your lithe body, your curves accentuated by the small dips and creases in the fabric, your waist enticing any man for a closer look with a simple gold chain adorning it. His chain, the one he asked you to wear for good luck, now made into an object of desire._

_Heads turned, jaws went slack as women hissed softly in envy, the sari blouse so daringly cut, it couldn’t even be called a blouse, it was a bikini top, mere scraps of gold lace held together by strings, cupping your breasts softly._

_You strolled towards him, unaware of the seductive spell you wove; an extra swing in your hips, your movements almost cat-like, as you came to stand beside him, claiming your place, his hand sliding down your back possessively…_

_The rest of the night was a blur of sexual tension, stolen touches and awkward adjustments as he discreetly kept adjusting his dress slacks every time you bent down exposing the tattoo on your chest or when you turned around to showcase another one of your inked designs on your back dipping into your waist. Gritting his teeth, he promised retribution for your teasing, his teeth bright against the warm tones of his skin, a dark glint in his eyes._

Pinning your wrists down over your head, he used the strings of your blouse to tie the bangles together, the metal clinking each time you moved, a warning to not bring them down as he bent down to kiss you, slow and passionate, but still ghosting around deep. He begins his assault on your neck again, this time leaving a trail of stinging, red bites down your chest, around your breasts to bite down on your nipple, bringing your body up to an arch. 

Keeping one hand below the bangles holding them down, the other hand strips off the fabric off your body, leaving you topless in the petticoat, your stomach quivering as he runs a finger lazily to trace the angelic runes that adorn the soft skin. Your belly goes taut under his touch, breath heaving as you moan for more. The soft cotton clings to your legs as he reaches down and takes his time pulling up the skirt, kissing every inch of freshly exposed skin. His other hand moves to clasp your hand in his, finger entwining as his lips trail your calf, up your knees, to your inner thighs, your arousal soaked through the cotton. _You didn’t wear any underwear._

The dark glint returns as his mouth descends up to focus on your breasts again, kissing the aroused flesh, blowing warm air on each pert nipple, a small frown on your face as he refuses to give it the attention its begging for, instead stroking his hands across your exposed belly, the tattoos shining black under the moonlight from the open window.

Slowly, he tugs the petticoat off you, leaving you completely naked save for the belly chain and the bangles on your wrists. ‘Baby, you went without underwear, that’ll require some punishment…’

He smiles into your skin, finally taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking slowly as a single thick digit slides into your wet, swollen folds, his groan reverberating through you. He chuckles wickedly, as you tighten and moan around him, the other hand wrapping around your throat, squeezing.

You buck your hips against his hand. ‘Erik, please…’

‘Hmm?’ He asks innocently, deliberately adding another finger , raising his head to press a kiss to your lips, his mouth watering to taste your tattoos, taste your sweet pussy, the obscene sounds calling for his tongue. He rubs his lips against yours, nipping the bottom lip and biting it down with a soft pull.

His muscular body pulls you up to him, pressed against you, the scars creating their own friction against his clothes, his cock hard against your mound. The sensation sends warmth and lust in dizzying waves through you, pooling to your lower belly. His fingers curl inside you, rubbing against your sweet spot, before pulling them out completely to suck and lick them.

‘So beautiful, so wicked, so sweet, all for me…’ 

‘Fucking tease…’

He chuckles again darkly, bending down to kiss you again as you gasp against his mouth as he suddenly thrusts both fingers back inside, the other hand leaves your throat to hold the back of your waist, the chain digging into your skin, keeping you still as he slowly finger fucks you.

‘I’m the tease?’ He continues the slow, torturous pace, enjoying the myriad of emotions running through your face, your mouth slightly open in mid-moan, and you look so pretty he can’t help pull you in to kiss you.

‘Perhaps you should have thought of the consequences about wearing bits of cloth as a blouse and this damn sari, mmm, this sari, will be the bane of my existence, and my solace when I’m away from you. Shouldn’t have worn it to the gala. This should have been just for me.’

‘It was a necessary risk. It’s my job to entertain and mediate the delegates.’ You manage to breathe out, his growl making you jump.

‘Perhaps you were being unwise. You will entertain no man but me.’ The smile that now graces his face has a hint of madness, it’s almost evil. He’s no longer Erik, but Killmonger and you understand immediately what makes him so fearsome to his enemies. Crooking his fingers, he twists them, screw driving you, making you cry out as you nearly collide into him, jerking at the pleasure shooting throughout your entire body.

He lets go, watching you fall back on the sheets, your hands clenching at the duvet, almost ripping it to shreds as your orgasm builds up. You sit up, grasping at his suit, pushing it off his shoulders desperately, hands shaking to unbutton his shirt, exposing his body to you.

Killmonger refuses to give in to you, a wicked smirk on his face, instead moving his fingers with more speed, his knuckles hitting to the hilt every time, biting down on the other nipple harshly as your orgasm rocks you, and he removes his fingers, your walls clenching emptily at nothing, as you whine at the loss of contact, disbelief stamped on your face. He slides backwards of the bed, leaving you feeling cold and frustrated. 

Quickly shedding off his clothes, standing completely nude at the foot of the bed, devouring you like a carnivore with his eyes. He grasps your ankle and pulls you to him, hard. You nearly fall off the bed straight into his arms, as he bounces you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist, the scars rubbing against your heated skin, making you bite your lip. 

His hands come down to grab and squeeze your ass, slapping them a few times, knowing how much you love the sting, as he crawls back on to the bed, never leaving you and settling down on his knees. His hands trail all over your body, avoiding where you want them the most, pressing sweet open-mouthed kisses against the purple marks. He bites down on the skin on the other side, leaving angry red marks in its place, claiming you as his. 

He pushes his finger back into you, adding another two, the three thick digits creating a soft stretch as he scissors them, swallowing your moans with a heated kiss. Your eyes almost roll back when he his hand wraps around your throat again, squeezing tightly, the air suddenly thin. He removes his fingers from you, spanking your ass hard before circling your clit, feather light. You buck your hips against him, but he merely smiles.

‘You look so pretty when you’re so flustered. Such a doll.’ He grins, kissing the corner of your mouth as you suddenly stiffen, feeling the ghost of cold metal in the place of his warm, calloused hand. 

_‘You’re such a doll to me. I don’t deserve you…’ Brooklyn accent washing over you as you tip toe up to tangle your hands in chocolate brown locks…_

‘Y/N! Look. At. Me. Who am I? Who do you belong to?’ Grasping a handful of your hair, he yanks tightly as you snap back, unable to sink into the attack, his eyes seeking yours desperately. 

‘I belong to you. Erik, please.’

‘Say my name!’

‘Please N’Jadaka, fuck me.’

Softly strokes your cheek, nuzzling your ear, pleased. ‘No.’

He changes the angle of his fingers so that they’re thrusting up, causing your orgasm to build again as you forcefully suck in a breath against his hand around your throat. He stills all movement again, you moan pitifully, the pressure bringing tears to your eyes.

Grinning wickedly, a glint in his eyes, he returns his hands back between your legs, the flesh so swollen and wet, it gleams softly against his skin. Removing them to roll a nipple between his fingers instead, as you arch your back against his hand and he takes your other nipple in his mouth.

He sucks lightly, flicking the tongue over the already sensitive, tender bud. You hum and he bites down slightly harder than before, turning your moan into a cry.

You can feel his cock pulsing against you and the anticipation is both killing and making you dizzy with pleasure. You clench your thighs around his waist, urging him but he doesn’t move. He releases your breasts, his mouth coming up to kiss you, the pillowy softness red and bruised as his hand comes down to play with your clit. He rubs it lightly, alternating between quick flicks and pressing against the very sensitive nub.


	2. Part 2

‘Beg me.’ He commands you, voice deeper than usual.

‘Please Killmonger, please fuck me. Please!’

He dips a finger into your swollen folds, your pleas tugging at his heart strings but he needs to be sure, toying with your nerves.

‘I need you in me.’

He chuckles, claiming your mouth, but doesn’t give in to your cravings. 

‘I will have you writhing, screaming, clawing at me, screaming my name under me before I give myself to you.’ He grins against your lips, watching you with piercing eyes.

You almost scream with frustration, your body so tightly wound up as all you can do is need his cock inside of you. You need it, you want it, he belongs to you. _It makes sense now._

He releases the bruising hold he has over your throat, stroking the marks left behind softly in apology as he rams three fingers back inside, massaging your walls feeling you gush all over his hand. The other comes behind to squeeze the ample flesh, fuck, he will never get over your ass. Your previously ebbing orgasm roars back to life, approaching rapidly as you manage to choke out, ‘Erik, I’m going to cum, I can’t hold on. Please, let me cum.’

Panting, you see him give you a long, searching look before removing his hand, one coming to grip your waist and the other around your throat back again. ‘ **You’re a slave to pleasure.** Denying it to you, is absolutely euphoric.’

With no warning, he’s inside of you. There was no indication and you barely felt him move, the thick length burning deliciously, stretching you out as he grunts, waiting patiently as you adjust against him, nibbling at your ear, watching the flush on your face deepen from pink to red. 

The moment you’re ready, he sets a gruelling, bruising speed that has you hanging on for dear life, your eyes squeezed shut against the sparks of pleasure. He carefully pulls out of you before slowly moving back in, moaning at how tight you are. You bite down on his neck, wrapping your arms around him, tangling your hands in his hair, pulling slightly as you begin to shake under him.

He picks up speed, throwing you down on the bed, holding your thighs down, pounding into you as you feel each thrust till your womb, the sensation nearly making you scream. Gripping your hips, your legs wrap around his waist weakly, legs trembling from the strain as he pounds into you mercilessly.

His fingers travel back down, a hidden vibe in his hands as he sets it on your clit, the vibrations making you jerk. 

‘Erik, oh God, I can’t.’ Tears roll down your face as pain/pleasure blends into one intensity, as he pulls you up again, your hands automatically going into his hair, your bangles scratching his neck, almost undoing him.

‘Come for me babe.’ His hand tightens around your throat, squeezing the breath out of you as he murmurs into your ear. ‘Let me hear you come for me.’

One final thrust, and he presses the vibe against you and you come hard, squirting all over the two of you, biting down hard as you muffle your screams into his shoulder. Erik removes his hand, biting down your neck on an unmarked area. A moment later he groans, his release spurting between the two of you, when he slipped out of you, you had no clue.

Somehow supporting himself, he gently twists both of you, laying on your sides, slowly stroking your back, your hands still loosely tangled in his hair.

He rolls on his back pulling you on top of him, as you lay spread out on his chest, breathing deeply as you kiss the scarred skin.

‘Nobody else will ever own my heart but you.’ You whisper quietly in his ear as he wraps his arms tightly around you.

You flipped your butterfly knife over and over, repeating the same pattern, waiting outside the throne room as you heard Erik and T’Challa embrace each other, the rage and desolation you felt clouding your thoughts of happiness for them. 

Blood trickled from a cut on your cheek, as you wiped it carelessly with the back of your hand. Looks like the doctor missed a spot, as you grimaced at the sweat and grime matted in your hair. Your breaths still came in shallow, painful waves as you stumbled slowly from the infirmary to the throne room, coming as no surprise that Erik had called you in for a private audience away from the Avengers. Either he had heard about the stunt you pulled or that thanks managed to get you; your bet was the former, he wouldn’t call like this if he didn’t believe you needed to be punished for your error.

Dr.Cho managed to stitch you up to the best of her efforts, the gaping wound in your stomach now carefully bandaged from where Thanos had stabbed you as you entered at his toneless voice to see him sitting regally on the stairs, his silent appraisal sending shivers rolling down your spine. 

‘So, the yoga teacher decided to play hero, and look where it got her. You couldn’t even take down a small alien on your own? No surprise, you needed help, predictably.’ You watched his composure slip for a brief second, surprise giving way to anger to fear.

There was a strained beat of silence as Erik stood up sharply, crossing the distance between you, grabbing your arms and shaking you roughly as you forced back a wince. ’I explicitly told you not to go. I told you to stay behind, watch over the palace in my place. What were you thinking rushing headlong into the fight?!’ 

Your eyes narrowed dangerously but he continued seething, turning around to pace. ‘You disobeyed a direct order from me, putting yourself into danger like that. Do you have no regard for yourself? For me? For all of us?! You could have died Y/N!’

Rage swirled inside of you at the accusations as you whirled around, raising your hand to slap him, but he anticipated your anger, catching your wrist deftly in his hand. He sneered into your face as he backed you into the nearest pillar, tightening his grip. ‘You dare to strike your love, your King? I expected better from you.’ 

He pinned his hips against yours, securing you firmly against the pillar, his hand crushing your wrist above your head as you let out a startled, pained gasp. The stitches on your belly, merely a few minutes old, started to tear as the bandage came loose under the fabric of your shirt. He immediately loosened his grip.

‘How dare you. How dare you think I would intentionally risk my life so recklessly, as if it means nothing to me? I tried my best, and sometimes, it isn’t enough, so be it.’ You whispered dangerously.

You grimaced at your own thoughts of fear, anger and excitement, suddenly yearning for something more salacious at the intimate position he had trapped you in. You looked up to see him staring at your waist, staring in horror at the blood that seeped through your shirt coating his arm with blood. You wrenched your arms free from his grasp, ignoring the wince from him, wrapping your arms around your waist, trying to stop the blood flow.

A brief look of hurt crossed his face as he reached forward to caress your cheek with his palm, the warmth bringing about a sting of tears, tenderly stroking your skin in its warmth as you closed your eyes. ‘You belong with me. Y/N, look at me.’

The command was soft, but you shook your head, closing your eyes tightly, willing the tears not to spill from its dam. ‘Y/N, baby, please.’

His voice had dropped to a whisper, as he cupped your face in his hands, gently bring you down to sit beside him. If there was one thing you knew, it was that Erik ‘Killmonger’ Stevens never begged for anything in his life, and to hear him grovelling, just for you; you couldn’t refuse him and you opened your eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks slowly as he gently grasped your shirt, undoing the buttons to reveal the loose, bloodied bandage.

‘Why didn’t you tell me? That it was this bad? When Dr.Cho told me, I couldn’t believe it, I have failed you.’ He gently pulled you into his arms, whispering into your hair.

T’Challa slowly backed out of the room, quickly searching for a certain soldier who might be able to help defuse this situation. He had not expected to find Erik screaming at you when he decided to enter back in, seeing you enter, to thank you for your courage, completely missing the way Erik held you like a lifeline, not understanding what he felt for you. His eyes were on Bucky’s ashen face, the soft look of happiness faded into one of terror at the memory of you bleeding all over the floor.

‘James, Y/N needs you.’

You were completely undone, sobs wrecked havoc on your abused body as he cradled you, shushing you, wiping away your tears. ‘I swear on Wakanda, and on my father’s grave, I will never fail you again, I love you so much. I should have never said those things. Let me make this right sweetheart, please.’

Tenderly brushing a lock of hair behind your ear, he cupped your face in his warm hands, silently begging for permission.You nodded simply, floored by his admission as he quickly closed the gap between you and kissed your lips softly, promising his undying love, hope and everlasting happiness. 

Grabbing a special nano gel salve from his cargo pants, he slowly unravelled the bandage, whispering soft words of love as you sucked in shallow breaths, brushing the salve with his hand lightly over the huge wound, his words keeping your steady as the flesh began to knit together till all that was left is a giant bruise. His normally cold, brown eyes were warm with lingering concern and reverence of your strength.

Cupping your neck, Erik kissed each of your eyelids softly before bringing his forehead down to rest gently against yours. ‘I’m so sorry Y/N, I just can’t bear to lose you, not you.’

You captured his lips in a heated kiss filled with forgiveness and compassion.

‘And you never will.’

The door closed with a soft snick as Bucky leaned against the heavy wood, the glimpse of his friend resting his forehead against yours, the gentle way you started running your hand through his hair, gently stroking the back of his neck. It was just a glimpse and then your scent bowled him over, the subtle, teasing scents of sandalwood as your laughter danced in his ears, tears glittering unshed…

_‘I love you, Bucky, forever. That doesn’t change’._

_She quietly took his metal arm, pulling him down on her, resting his head on her chest. His body was rock hard, tense and big, almost like a statue up until she started running her hand through his hair, gently stroking the back of his neck. He could smell the perfumed oil she used, the subtle scent of sandalwood weaving a heavy spell as he slowly began to soften, almost like he was trying to melt into her, the sounds of heavy rain and thunder cracking soothing him deeper. She cradled his head in her arms, the gentle hug allowing him to swallow._

_His arms came around her waist, the metal tightening almost immediately and he was glad she never commented when he brought their bodies flush together. All of a sudden, the combined weight of it all had him take a deep, shaky breath, and then tears fell down the curve of her breasts. He couldn’t help himself. Bucky Barnes, The Winter Solder, was fucking crying. But not just that, weeping like an actual baby in the arms of the most beautiful soul he had ever encountered. He tried his best to bite his lips, keeping as silent as he could be, but her fingers, soothing and kind, had him twitching as wracking sobs left his lips._

_Quietly shushing him, holding him tighter as he lifted his face up to hers, gasping for air as she peppered his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead with tiny kisses for a few minutes, feeling her own tears leak down on his face. His metal arm locked suddenly and like lightening it was around her throat squeezing as he continued gasping, trying to breathe, his eyes wild and red._

_‘я не могу дышать без тебя, не отпускай (I can’t breathe without you, don’t let go)’, he choked out, the arm unwinding from her throat to clutch at his chest._

_She couldn’t understand the words, but she understood the sentiment when she wiped away his tears, shushing him softly, scooting downwards till she was eye level with him, stroking his cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her. Hard. Desperate and needy, and it ended just as quick as she stared at him in shock, her lips still parted as he pulled away, and then he look away, ashamed._

_She slowly had him turn to face her, placing her forehead on his, her way of telling him that she understood, he needed that kiss, needed her and she was going to be there through it all. She stayed there, his breath relaxing and following hers, their hips growing numb from laying on the floor even with a yoga mat. When she looked up, he was right there, staring at her intently never breaking eye contact._

_He gently rolled on his back bringing her with him, smoothing out hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, bringing her forehead against his, the gentle weight stabilising him as he tipped his chin up to kiss her deeply one more time, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_‘Can…can this…’, he looks away unable to form the question._

_Nuzzles his nose with hers, ‘This will be our always.’_

The memory of their _always_ blurred as he tried to erase the scene he just witnessed, a fist in his mouth to stop from sobbing as tears streamed down his face. All he ever wanted was you, more of you, all of you, everything you had to offer him. But, that was no longer available.

Y/N, was no longer his anymore. _She had moved on._

6 Years Ago

_‘Yoga? You signed me up for yoga sessions?!’ Bucky’s gaze narrowed dangerously as Steve held his ground, arms folded across his chest as he and Okoye gave each a long look. It spoke volumes as to how frustrated and worried they were; Shuri had already given up, practically throwing him out through the window after he practically growled at her for being ‘An insufferable know-it-all’ in Russian, uncaring of the consequences as T’Challa yelled at her in isiXhosa about how much it cost to repair the windows the last time._

_There was a still silence as he watched them, twisting his hands slightly nervously, knowing they were just trying to help, they had tried everything and nothing helped. He still woke up screaming, sometimes choking whoever was next to him, always feeling the biting chill of the Cryo, as if he was still trapped in that tundra, nowhere to run. Steve looked back at him, no pity, no judgement, just quiet sadness and kind resilience that he had always come to rely on him for. Okoye nodded once at him, a brief smile on her face, knowing he would agree. What did he have to lose?_

They dropped him off at the studio, a simple building where the moment he stepped in, he was greeted immediately by a middle-aged man introducing himself as Jack, speaking in a soft, soothing tone immediately putting his frayed nerves to rest. He explained how his privacy and safety was of utmost priority and he wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone. Following extremely strict, rigid protocols, SHIELD had screened everyone of their employees before deciding which instructor would be best suited for him. Whenever he would come for his sessions, the studio would be empty except for himself, he and his instructor. They paid for 10 Hatha Yoga sessions out of which four were Hot Yoga and he was under no obligation to attend all 10 but the first four sessions were mandatory. 

The nervous tension he felt earlier returned just as Jack took him down a winding corridor with the strangest background music playing through the speakers as he handed him a yoga mat, a towel, a foam block, a nylon strap, and a pillow, ushering him into a small room. ‘If you like we can change the music, our instructor is slightly young and she feels ‘chillstep’ is a bit more grounding than airy yoga music.’

Jack chuckles slightly at the bewildered look on the soldier’s face, hoping Y/N will take it easy on him, the former assassin looked about ready to bolt for the door before he relaxed a fraction. ‘No, this music is good, different, but good.’

He clutched the pillow like a lifeline, were they going to take a nap? That actually wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he could finally catch up on some much needed sleep. Setting up the yoga mat in the middle of the room, placing the items next to his mat as he took a good look around, noting it was really so simple, no mirrors, no strange music, no incense or candles burning. Just a rush of warm air surrounding him, thankfully the room didn’t stink of sweat, breath and heat. Just a pleasant vanilla scent, as he checked the clock, it was already 4 minutes past 7. _What if she ran away the moment she saw him?_

There was no chance of that as she entered inside, a vision in blue and maroon, deep blue leggings, an oversized maroon shirt, and he could just see the strap of her bra peeking from one shoulder as she adjusted the collar, muttering a hurried apology for being late. Rolling out her yoga mat and settling down on it, she smiled at him. His jaw cracked as it dropped open in surprise, his eyes slowly taking her in, she was _gorgeous_.

‘Alright, so firstly, how should I address you? Do you prefer James or Bucky? I’m Y/N.’ She leans forward to shake his hand, his eyes going immediately to her yoga bra gaping through her shirt as he swallowed and reached to shake her hand, noting it was slightly calloused, not super soft like he expected.

‘Bucky is fine.’ He finally managed to speak, rusty nails against sandpaper making him wince. She merely rubbed her palms on her leggings, a sheepish smile as she wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. 

‘Okay, then Bucky, anytime you feel any discomfort or pain, let me know and stop immediately or rest in child’s pose or mountain pose.’

Nods slowly as he brings himself to the same cross legged position as her, hands itching to clasp together. ‘I also want to point out, this class will get really warm, you may sweat a lot, even feel faint. Let me know if I need to reduce the temperature, hmm?’

He couldn’t help but smile at her thoughtfulness, rather than going into a five minute monologue about energy, spirit, awakening, maybe something inner peace. She waited for him till he nodded as she smiled at him again, his heart skipping a beat. ‘I want you to close your eyes, and place your palms at heart center.’ Her voice was nothing like he expected as he took in the smooth creaminess of her flushed cheeks, closing his eyes. Like whiskey and smoked honey, it slid over his senses, his body, warming him up just slightly. 

The first thing she asked was to hang his hands by his side and then gently bring them up to stretch the abdomen, repeating it five times over as she repeated, ‘Inhale up, exhale down. Good, again. Inhale up, exhale down.’

He tried not to focus on her chest, glad when the next pose was side stretch. ‘Place your right hand on the ground and stretch to your side. You should feel the stretch on your left side, you can place your right elbow on the ground if you’re more flexible.’

Stretching, he suddenly felt soft, firm fingers on his abdomen, tilting him slightly so that he’s facing forward, pushing him down further as he groans at the deep stretch. ‘Is this okay?’

He manages to nod, her touch so warm he felt it through the thin cotton shirt. Repeating it on the other side, she doesn’t correct him this time, leaving him slightly bereft of her touch, as they do alternate sides fives times, his cheeks very slightly pink as she smiles encouragingly at him. 

The next pose was table top position, and Bucky was painfully aware of how the pose must look, the perfect Mount Me Pose, before she mentioned that they would be doing some cat-cow stretching.

Cat-cow pose. What the fuck was that? Cow pose was when you arch your back downwards, sucking in your abdomen, pulling in your belly, and he having no belly fat immediately felt the tremors shaking. Cat pose is when your arch your back straight, your butt almost lifting itself in the highest position it can go, like a cat stretching in the morning sunlight. Alternating between those two poses, had his paranoia thinking he definitely looked like a giant, sweaty, dry heaving cat trying to yak a hairball. 

The room was now a steady 34 degrees, and he had never been more grateful in his life to be inhaling her scent of Ailing oils that he had seen her dab on her wrist, the soft citrus and peppermint scent allowing his mind to relax a fraction rather than being trapped in a room full of people, breathing each other’s body odour, expelled carbon dioxide and other unmentionables. 

After the Yaking Kitty Flow where he told his mind firmly, he will not imagine her as a kitten rubbing against him, they moved to child’s pose. Having encountered Morgan and a few of Clint’s kids, he felt this name was severely inaccurate. 

Child’s Pose or Moon pose; should either be having your hand out asking for candy, pointing across the room because another kid did some stupid shit like spit in your mouth, or squirming around holding your crotch. This particular pose looked like a slave bowing to their masters in old films about Egypt, and he was having a very hard time trying not to imagine her kneeling, looking up at him, staring at the soft curves of her breasts through the shirt. 

Bucky was slightly confused laying in this pose as Y/N, he felt he could say her name now without blushing, that if he need to take a break or if it too tough then he could always revert back to Egyptian Slave Pose and this pose wasn't particularly comfortable other than being able to stretch out his back and arms. And unless he was about to pledge his allegiance to the Anubis, God of Death, he chose to stay up in Thunderbolt pose, sitting on his heels, wondering what would Thor think of this.

Probably be rather amused and shrug, exclaiming loudly that he always knew the humans would see his true prowess. He winced not wanting to think of any man now. Y/N whipped off her shirt to reveal an electric blue sports bra, with so many straps entwined, he wondered what exactly was the fabric for, especially as she leaned forward into a plank position, and his mouth went dry. Her breasts already pushed up from the bra were now hanging like two ripe fruit, in front of his eyes, and he tried to adjust his sudden hard cock in his sweatpants inconspicuously.

Unaware of his dilemma as he nearly slipped trying to balance with his metal hand, she went into dolphin plank, elbows on the ground. He tried valiantly to stay still as his flesh hand slipped on the mat as he tried adjusting and holding the plank, before finally being able to compose himself. That’s when he realised, this was just the beginning…

They held the plank for almost a minute, yet, it felt like years to him as sweat dripped down his ears before she asked to go into three-legged dog, where you raise your foot all the way back from downward dog, and he made the fatal mistake of looking up and immediately choking on his spit. His eyes honing in at the sight of her ass, gulping before he drooled all over himself. 

Once you’re completely jelly, should have been the next command; his flesh arm trembling under the strain, they swung their leg down towards their chest to touch the right leg to right elbow, then leg back up again, again swing down to right leg to left elbow and then the leg back up again before coming down to right leg to chest and holding for 10 counts. Bucky honestly felt like he would pass out, his abdomen shaking.

He was the freaking Winter Soldier, and he could practically hear the darkly muttered Russian at the back of his mind about being a pussy, but, hot yoga, was not something to be trifled with. No wonder Steve refused to join him, he probably tried a session and realised this was just another level of intense. His thoughts wandered, just managing to hear the last of her next instruction. ‘-Warrior 1 pose.’

‘I’m sorry, which pose?’ He tried not to gawk as a drop of sweat trickling down from her neck down into the valley of her breasts as she smiled gently at him.

‘Warrior 1, I’ll show you. So, I want you to spread your legs, and go into a lunge, but keep your back foot flat, yes, good. Now slowly turn your torso, and raise your hands up, like you’re holding up your phone searching for a signal desperately. 

She giggled, and he swore he was addicted to the soft tinkling,’ Okay, you need to angle your torso to face more straight? If that makes sense.’

Her hands from behind grasped his waist, as the heel of her palms pressed against them briefly aligning him right and he whimpered softly from the loss of her body heat. From there, they changed positions, going to Warrior 2, hands outstretched, gaze looking over his right hand, as he couldn’t help but admire how strong she looked.

Slowly, they went into reverse warrior, his legs beginning to tremble as he caught sight of her grinning. ‘Burns doesn’t it? See if you can hold on, just a bit more, okay?’

He would gladly fight in another war for her if it meant he could see her radiant smile light up her face.

‘Thanks for that, sunshine.’ The endearment just escaped as she stared at him, and he panicked, completely ready to run when she smiled at him, laughing, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

‘Charmer aren’t you? Okay, now side angle, lean your elbow on your thigh, keeping your chest straight and tilted to the side, leaning your left arm over your head, bicep touching the ear.’

Again, she came up behind him and corrected him, taking care even with his metal arm, as his balls throbbed at the soft, sweet touches, wishing she sunk her fingers deeper. Staying for just a second, they disappeared, as she talked him through the sequence on the other side, his shirt completely drenched in sweat as it reached 35 degrees and he could feel the sweat trickling down his legs in his sweats.

The tension of keeping both arms up, became unbearable after a while and he finally brought them down a couple counts later, panting as she nodded encouragingly at him. She had him stand in mountain pose next, standing next to him, speaking about how everything had to be straight and erect, his cock jumping at that one word before she gestured him to bend forward, touching hands to the ground and he almost came at the sight.

Her ass in full glory stretched out the leggings, his hands itching with the fact that one quick pull, just one, and he could have her, naked, in front of him. She turned to look at him and he bent quickly, able to touch the floor fairly easily, when he felt her hands at his lower back push more, bringing his chest to his legs, and it wasn’t his hamstrings stretching that him trembling. Her hands moved to his tailbone, pushing more, patting, asking if it was okay as his cock pulsed with every pat.

He was quite proud of garbling out a hissed, ‘Mhmm, fine.’

‘Alright from here, we’re going to do Sun Salutations. Just a few. With me so far?’

He could only nod, as she jumped back into a plank, his arm trembling slightly, before she did this sort of circular push up that ends with your head up and your chest thrust forward like The Little Mermaid coming out of the ocean. He only knew Ariel because Morgan made him watch the movie 16 times, and it honestly, felt like a lap dance manoeuvre. One he would never ever tell anyone he did, least of all Sam. 

Then she went into downward dog, before bringing their legs back to the front and slowly rise up. Then it was just rinse and repeat, and he was extremely distracted by the sweat trickling down her abdomen and her waist, allowing him sneak glimpses of her tattoo glistening as they went through the flow. 

After that she had him get on his belly, and he was sorely disappointed his sunshine, yes, she was now his, nobody would get to have her but him. At that point, he didn’t care that he may have sounded a teeny bit creepy or obsessed. So, back again, that she didn’t get on her belly as that would have allowed him to check out her ass. All nervousness gone now, there was a hint of a smirk on his face till she asked him to raise his legs, bending them, and grab the ankles from behind to go into bow pose. 

Due to the extreme sweat, he was unable to grasp either ankle, one little bastard slipping from his metal hand just as he lunged for the other one. His entire seduction plan completely laid to waste  when she  came over, grabbed the nylon strap from beside him, and put him into a Self-Hogtie Pose. It was so fucking embarrassing, and it was making him wish he had his knife so he could just slice off her clothes and take her on the wooden floor. Completely tangled up, he had no choice but to hold the pose, till she took pity on him and released him out of it slowly, pressing gently where the shoulder and back muscles had knotted and any other person, any other; he would have slit their throat or choked them, watching the life ebb out of them in a moment just for daring to touch him. 

Her, he just watched carefully, as she never shrunk from his sudden murderous expression, merely matching it with a stern gaze of her own, pressing firmly down at the sore muscle. Then, slowly she had him lay down, and he was just about to chuckle darkly at her forwardness when she said to lift his legs straight up to 90 degrees before slowly bringing them down to 45 and holding it there, keeping his feet flexed and pointed. His abs had never vibrated so much in his life like it did right in that moment. 

He growled softly, wondering when this self-inflicted torture would end, then groaning when he remembered he had another 3 more sessions to go, but with her as his instructor, he didn’t mind so much, especially when it finally ended, and he could bring his legs down, his t-shirt and sweats clinging to every line of his body, as she had him lay down as a corpse and then just rest. 

Playing the same kind of music he heard outside, she spoke in a soft soothing tone, about how much work he had put in his body and that he should be proud of that effort. Those simple words brought tears to his eyes, and he grimaced that someone who didn’t know anything about him, could make him feel so vulnerable. He got up, tucked his tail and left the studio without a backward glance.

Six minutes later he walked back in to apologise, stuttering nervously. 

A week and two sessions later, he asked her out, unable to believe when she said yes, tucking a lock of her behind her ear, blushing. 

One month later, he was whispering against her lips, after she teased him while walking topless, in skin tight leggings around STARK Towers, unafraid that anyone could walk in. Crushing her to his chest, he bent her almost backwards to suck a new mark on her skin, watching the red-purple bloom. 

‘You are my sunshine and I will never let anyone take you from me.’


	3. Part 3

Shaking slightly as he simply turned away from you, striding across the room to the door which lead to his private study. You knew he was on the brink of exhaustion, completely immersed in fixing the situations caused by Mr.Stark bringing everyone who had disappeared back, including Bucky. And all you both ever did since, was fight about him. But you wouldn’t let him order you around. 

‘How can I solve this issue, if you won’t even tell me what it is?!’ Following him into the room, determined not to let him sway your decision again. ‘Erik, it’s just one yoga session. I am a yoga instructor and that’s my job.’

‘Find someone else to take the class. It’s just Barnes, not the Prime Minister of India. He’ll live.’

Gritting your teeth, trying not to roll your eyes as you implored him to see reason. Usually, he was never this stubborn, and you understood this had to be handled with care. Unknown to you, Erik knew why Bucky requested for a session out of nowhere. And he would kill anyone who dared hurt you or take you away from him. He loved you too much.

‘Erik, please, it’s just one session, and we were in a relationship. I owe him some closure.’

‘No.’

So blunt, so emotionless, so decisive, as if he had just slapped you. It made your blood boil as you stalked to his desk, slamming your hands down on it. ‘You know what? I don’t need your fucking permission. I will teach that session and have that chat with him. You can’t stop me.’ Stating defiantly, you glared at him.

‘’You will stay here, by my side because I demand it of you.’ He had enough, snapping at you as he seated himself, opening a new file, irritated at the same argument happening for the umpteenth time.

‘Demand it of me? I’m about to be married to you. I’m not one of the servants you just order around to do your bidding.’

Erik looks up at her, now Killmonger; his eyes cold and unforgiving. ‘I said it once, I will not repeat it again. You are to remain by my side, even if I have to chain you to me. You will not be going anywhere near Barnes. Have I made myself clear?’

You whirled away, about to search for Bucky to tell him that she would accept his offer when a sudden warm, large hand catches your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. Turning to argue with her love, your words catch in your throat at the sight of him seething; an anger you hadn’t ever seen before in his eyes.

‘You will do as I command, no excuses.’ He hisses at you as you tried to wrench free from his grasp. 

‘Erik, what the fuck?! Let go!’

‘Swear upon me, that you will not see Barnes. Not that pitiful excuse of a home.’

That stung more than you would ever care to admit. Bucky had given you a home, a family; the Avengers and he knew that. Or, you thought he understood it. ‘Well, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you settled for the first woman to come across you and that you have to marry someone of a lower caste than you. 

‘I never said those words. Y/N, stop this madness now.’

You continued struggling against his tight grip. ‘You’re thinking it. Why did I settle for her?’

He yanked on your wrist hard, pulling you against his chest. ‘If I hadn’t come around, you would have been raped or worse, sold for the whore you were mistaken for!’

There was a sharp crack, as a still silence descended as the acting king of Wakanda stumbled back, his eyes wide and fearful. In his surprise, he released your wrist; his eyes focusing on you like he was seeing you properly in weeks.

‘Kitten, I’m so sorry.’ He whispered, horror lacing his voice as he closes the gap between you two. 

‘Stay away from me! Every single time, when I take my own decision, you always hurt me!’

He reaches for you, ever persistent, cupping your face but you firmly push him away, your vision blurring. Running from the room, tears running down your face; ignoring his pleas for you to stop.

Outside, there is a glint of silver as Bucky shifts from his position, grinning wickedly. Heading towards the gym, knowing he will find his sunshine there. _Trouble was brewing in paradise…_

*

‘You know, I was thinking, I would lead the class today, you seem a little distracted…’ Leaning behind her, palming her ass, stroking the firm, round flesh like it belonged to him, his metal hand came down one cheek, smacking it hard, licking his lips at the sight of it jiggle as she cried out, tracing the slender waist.

‘Bucky, this isn’t right. Please, stop-.’

Her words died in her throat as he pushed her down to her knees roughly, his flesh hand running across her lower back up to the straps of her sports bra lovingly, before kneeling down, his eyelids fluttering up to reveal icy steel blue eyes, slowly darkening to gun metal blue. They pierced right through her, hedonistic lust swimming in the depths; sending a shiver down her spine as they narrowed, going into full smoulder as she gushed embarrassingly in her leggings. 

Palming her full breasts through the thin material ravenously, a single finger circling her nipple as she sucks in a breath; adamantly tugging on the chains binding her to the floor. His gaze was no longer on her face but fixated on the valley between her breasts; his dog tags hanging from her neck, having abruptly ripped off the gold chain Erik had gifted her.

‘From now on, you will only wear my gifts. You will remove his mark, his touch, his little trophies from your body.’ Growling in her ear, she could feel the slight weight of the tags like a manacle around her throat, dragging her down. A tear slipped down her face, astounded at his cruelty.

Swiftly, he brought his hand down again, spanking her hard a few times across each cheek. Hissing in pain, the chain biting down deeply into her skin, leaving angry marks. Wailing out as he reached from behind to twist her nipple roughly with his metal hand, his eyes raking along her body hungrily. She did not allow herself to shudder as he licked his teeth with a snap.

‘Even after all this time, my precious flower is so responsive, so compliant, and so feisty…’ His voice was low and deep, his finger tips edging along the low neck of her bra, scrapping his nails backwards against her belly as it quivered slightly under his touch, before grasping at the front of her bra, pulling her up to her knees making her kneel before yanking on the fabric harshly.

She glared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief as he fully grinned at her as she whined, scuttling away from him as much as she could. He chuckled, pulling more strongly as the fabric gave way, ripping away in half to to reveal her breasts, his initials still tattooed on her left breast; now a vile reminder to her. Without warning, latching his mouth on her nipple, sucking so strongly as he palms her cunt through her leggings, groaning at the stretch of wet fabric. The other forcing her hands behind her back, slapping her again when she squirms.

‘ **It’s so hot when you fight.** Mmm, I always love it when you don’t make it easy for me.’

She wriggles, her shoulders burning slightly in the position, the chains draped across her legs as he spreads her knees open wide, his hands leaving bruises against her hips as he drags her forward slightly, watching her breasts bounce slightly, uncaring as she winces at the floor burning and scraping her knees.

‘I watched you, sneaking out of Killmonger’s room. What business did you have with him, that he would let my sunshine leave in tears?’

His words were soft, casual, but his tone meant anything else, the menace laced behind it making her blink in confusion before being able to grasp the full meaning of what he was implying. If her heart weren't beating fast enough as it is, a pretty but somewhat dangerous smile graced his beautiful features, almost made him look….innocent.

‘James, were you spying on us?’

Touching the small of her back, pressing her chest against his, his metal hand grazed her cheek. It was almost gentle, loving… Cold against her burning skin, she forgot how to breathe, astounded when she felt his breath against her lips. His eyes bore into hers, sparkling so clearly before he brushed her lips lightly with his, ignoring her question.

‘Why do you continue fighting me? Making me hurt you?’

Stroking her bruised cheek, he kissed her again, trying to slide his tongue in, sweeping it across her lips. ‘You know you’re mine, don’t you, sunshine? Erik isn’t right for you. I would never make you cry. Never insult you.’

‘Bucky, we’re over. I’m sorry that I hurt you by moving on, but it’s been five years. I loved you, grieved for you, mourned you and then I had to get a life. Please, let me go. I’ll never tell anyone anything, not even Erik.’ 

Words coming out in sobs as he pushed her back, mercilessly flicking her nipples one after another, never stopping as the sting increased, her belly shaking under the strain, tears rolling down her cheeks. He slaps her across the face hard, his metal hand dragging through her hair, pulling on it tightly.

‘Never say his name again.’ His tone harsh, brutal, yet he continued grinning maliciously, nudging her chin up with his hand to level emotionless eyes as she nodded, swallowing her winces trying to breathe through the agony as he continues his torturous assault, her nipples slowly turning numb. Shaking his head, he stops, licking at her sore nipples gently, soothing the flesh. He smiles softly, reveling in how hard they’ve become for him.

‘Y/N, remember our always? The way we just held each other for hours, cuddling, stroking each other’s bodies. Why don’t you see? We’re meant to be together, forever. Just like we discussed. Right, let’s talk and maybe I’ll give you the opportunity to redeem yourself.’ 

Stepping aside, he moves behind her, pushing her down, yanking her hips up to bring her to all fours, palming her ass, admiring the luscious curves, nuzzling his nose against the wet, clothed core of her dripping pussy. Pushing her lower back down, bringing her ass higher up, squeezing and massaging her cheeks, before sliding his hand to rub against her, smirking at the way she automatically bucks her hips, pushing her ass towards him before stilling.

She stares resolutely ahead, her heart thudding as she realises this was no longer the Bucky she had loved once. This Bucky was dark, twisted, corrupted; and in complete denial.

‘Such a fucking slut. Dressed for me, in these tight leggings…’ Continues massaging her butt as she whimpers, trying to move away. But, yet again betrayed by her own cunt when he grabs her hips, keeping her steady as he starts yanking down her leggings. Groaning at the effort to bring them down, cooing at the sight of her drenched pussy.

‘Sunshine, is this all for me? I’m so touched.’ Bites his lips, stroking her glistening lips, near whimpering as he slips in two fingers, spreading her cheeks apart, to gaze at her asshole, lazily curling the fingers, moving them against her sweet spot, watching the muscles in her back tense.

She moans suddenly involuntarily, squeezing her eyes shut as he smirks, licking her clit gently, the barely there flicks driving her insane. Sliding his sopping fingers out, he licks them clean, moaning deeply. ‘Still so sweet, so juice, like the ripest peach pineapple mix I’ve ever encountered.’

Thrusts his tongue in her pussy, smirking smugly when the softest of moans, like music to his ears drops from her lips. Sucking at her juices, he licks broad stripes from her pussy to her ass, playing with the firm muscle as she clenches, trying to stop herself from cumming. Standing up, he yanks down his shorts, giving himself a few broad strokes as she writhes, pulling against the chains, begging him to stop. ‘James, please….not that…not your cock.’

‘Sunshine, don’t make me hurt you again.’ Lining himself against her drenched cunt, he slams his fat cock into her, as she cries out at the burning stretch. Groaning harshly, he begins fucking her brutally, the sight of her ass jiggling with every thrust spurring him on even more, her walls clenching around him, his cock coming out soaking wet as she squirts from every thrust.

‘You say you hate this, that you don’t want this, not with me anymore, yet look at your body. Responding to me, craving me, milking my cock, it knows who it belongs to. Do you?’

His whispered words bring waves of shame upon her as she grits her teeth, tears falling down on the chains as she mewls, her hips grinding against him on their own, heat licking up her body. Ashamed of her own arousal, she bites down on her lip to keep from moaning, the speed of his increased thrusts forcing the breath out of her. The dog tags swing against her chest, hitting her sternum lightly as he yanks her head back, pulling on her hair, chuckling darkly as she clenches around him.

‘You love this doll, love me using your body like the cum dump you are. Remember when you loved being called a cockslut. Fuck! I’ve missed those luscious lips wrapped around my cock.’

‘James, just stop it. We can’t do this. I’m with Erik now.’

The moment he stilled, his metal hand going around her throat to squeeze tightly, she knew she made a fatal mistake. ‘Sunshine, you are the light of my life, the reason I breathe. How can you still take another man’s name. You are never leaving me again. We were making such good progress and you ruined it.’

‘Please…don’t, I’ll be good. I promise.’ She whispered, her voice thin from lack of air, grovelling for her life as she felt him consider her words.

‘I mean I usually don’t make exceptions. But, you’d have to give me a rather convincing reason to change my mind. Show me why I should forgive my worthless cockslut. Hmm?’

Making a humming sound, clearly lost in thought, he pulls out of her; her cunt squelching, squirting slightly on the floor, already missing his cock as he kneels in front of her. She grimaced at the thoughts, hating herself for complying to him. She forced herself to remain still as he reaches to caress her cheek. ‘You’ve been crying. Why? I’m the one for you, the right one. Am I so bad for you?’

She dared not answer, knowing that while he was in love with her; he wouldn’t also hesitate to kill her should she cross him. And, she would die, before ever letting him know just how badly he terrified her, as he laughed, the sound jarring and loud in the silent room. 

His smile went back to it’s crooked, quiet innocence. Suddenly, he was charming and soft again; the sight now almost making her gag. ‘I have an idea, a way you can make it up to me. Why don't you get on your knees and show your Sergeant just how much you love me?” 

Applying an insistent pressure to her shoulder, he pulled her back to her knees again, pulling off her leggings to throw them aside, spreading her knees wide so he could plunder her pretty pink pussy with his fingers again. Sucking off her juices from his fingers, he watches her place her chained hands on her thighs. Allowing her just a moment of hesitation, his cock standing proudly, angry and red, leaking pre cum before tilting his hips forward to press the tip lightly against her lips. 

She casts a pleading look up but to no avail. His sudden sombre expression left no room for negotiation. ‘Sunshine, I’m waiting. You’ve done this before. I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do.’ His tone reeked of disapproval.

The moment she parted her lips, he pushed his way into her mouth, impatient for her heat. Grasping her hair again, he yanked her up slightly to slide between her lips, but he quickly remembered the difference in their heights, letting out a frustrated growl. Unchaining her hands, he drags her towards the front of the room, dropping into a chair by the mirror, spreading his knees slightly, he motioned to the yoga mat between his feet. _So, he remembered burning her knees…_

Sinking down in front of him, as she takes his length in her mouth, he grips the sides of the chair hard, before reaching down to grip her hair in a makeshift ponytail. She continued sucking, bobbing her head up and down, as the grip suddenly tightens and before long, he’s pulling on her hair again. Bucking his hips, forcing her to take him deeper into his mouth. Having anticipated the deep throat, she stems her panic, breathing through her nose when she chokes and gags on his cock, tears streaming down her face. 

Even though she had done this before, and that made it somewhat easier, the situation made it so much more painful and frightening as she allowed him to work himself into her throat, her muscles burning from his width. Bucky couldn’t stop groaning and moaning, hissing occasionally when she used her teeth to graze his length, making it more than clear that he was pleased with her effort. She didn’t know if it was him yanking on her hair, those lewd sounds, or perhaps the fire that warmed her lower belly, eased something within her.

Gripping his thighs tightly, the nails drawing angry lines down the length as the muscles beneath jumped each time she went down. He rewarded her with something that sounded like a purr, and a string of soft foreign words, maybe Russian, that could have been praise and encouragement…? Not long after, as she sucked his head, nibbling the tip, he gritted out a guttural warning and pushed her head down roughly. Holding her down longer than before, longer than she could possibly stand. She didn’t know if she made a sound beyondthe gagging and choking, maybe even begging, but all she could do was claw at his thick, beefy thighs. 

Cumming into her mouth, the thick liquid burning her sore throat, as she struggled to swallow before sticking out her tongue to show him her empty mouth. Sliding out of her throat easily, he released her, as she sunk completely to her knees, panting heavily despite trying to catch her breath. He suddenly lifted her chin with his metal hand to get a better look at her, before brushing her cheeks, trying to be gentle. He was wiping her tears.

‘You did so well, my sunshine. I’m proud of you.’ She couldn’t trust her voice, knowing the edge of darkness was only a second away, so she only nodded, her body covered in bruises from his rough manhandling. Hoisting her up, he slapped her ass, bringing her close to his body, her muscles screaming in pain.

‘Say it, doll. Say you are mine, now and forever. Don’t take away my sunshine.’ Growling huskily, giving her no time to answer as he picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, drawing her into another, more forceful kiss. A heat she’d never felt before took over her, as he sought entrance into her lovely mouth. And suddenly, everything became clear to her, as she smiled at him, cupping his face. 

‘My King N’Jadaka.’ 

You gasped weakly, the words burning, tearing at Bucky’s heart as he howled bitterly.

‘Nooo!!!!!’

*

Y/N opened the door to Erik’s chambers, he looking up only when the door closes with a bang. Surprise washes over his face as horror washes over hers. He looked sick, his hair was limp, his eyes dull with dark circles beneath. It looked like he hadn’t moved since she left for the retreat. 

‘Erik! What have you done to yourself?!’ Stares at him with wide eyes, pressing her lips sadly at the man in front of her. Beyond his surprise he has shown no emotion, welcoming or otherwise. ‘Erik?’ She questions gently, fear gripping her heavy heart, as she stops at the desk.

‘You came back.’ He sounds broken. ‘I thought you never wanted to see me again… I didn’t think…’

She swallows a sob, rushing around the table to drop to her knees at his side. ‘What are you talking about? Of course I came back. Erik, you’re my love, my everything.’

She rubs his hands, worried at how cold they are. ‘What I said to you. I don’t deserve you nor your forgiveness after that. You said it right, Y/N. I always hurt you when you make your own decisions, and I was wrong.’ He shudders, looking away. 

‘If anyone should say sorry, it’s me. I struck you, yelled at you, ran away from you…’ He pulls her onto his lap, stroking her face, her jaw, her neck, fingering the gold chain she still wore.

‘It was completely justified my love. I insulted you, spoke to you so harshly. You just wanted to give an old love some closure. I acted rashly out of jealousy.’ His other hand rubs at her wrist where he had held too tightly, pressing kisses into her palm. 

Y/N didn’t have to say anything, her forgiveness shining from the love in her eyes as he pulls her into a tight hug, kissing her fiercely, before burying his face into her shoulder.

*

_Bucky jumped, screaming from the nightmare as Steve clamped a firm hand down on his shoulder. ‘Buck, wake up, wake up now. Shit!’_

_Looking around wildly, he realised he was back in his room, the drapes shut, sweat running down his face in rivulets. ‘Where am I? Where’s Y/N? Is she alright?!’_

_Steve frowned at him. ‘You’re in your room, having a nightmare. Y/N? She just returned back from her yoga retreat. Went to go see Erik and-‘._

_He stopped as Bucky started shaking, tears running down his face. ‘What is it? Did she say something to you? Erik didn’t threaten you right?’_

_Clamping a hand over his mouth, he shook his head hard. After much cajoling and persuasion, he spilled everything as Steve leaned against a wall listening intently. Not once did he interrupt him, as Bucky explained what he saw in the throne room, then having witnessed their fight a couple of days ago. He spoke about trying to come between the two of them and finally the dream he had, collapsing into heaving sobs as Steve hugged him, making a note to visit Shuri after this._

_It seemed like the Winter Soldier was surfacing again…_

*


End file.
